Best mistake
by artsytronnor
Summary: Aria is back in Rosewood and meets Ezra. What happends when he is her teacher? Will they risk everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is a new story about my OTP Ezria. I hope you like it and I am gonna like start from the beginning from when they met. Ofcourse the other girls and bf's will come in this story. I do NOT own the characters nor PLL.**

 **Aria POV**

"What time am I picking you up?" I ask Mike while hops out of my car.

"Uhm 6?"

"Okay I am gonna grab some food" I pick up my phone. For one second I thought about calling the girls but it might get weird. So I just drive off and go to the college bar.

When I walk in there is no one except for a cute and handsome guy. I decide to sit 3 stools away so I can look at him in the corner of my right eye.

"Can I get a cheeseburger, please?"

"You got it!" the bartender says. When I look up I see a poster of Alison. Our friend who went missing a year ago. On laborday. Which is today.

"Are you okay down there?" They guy asks friendly. I turn my head and look in is beautiful blue eyes.

"I just got back from Europe so I am a little bit jetlagged"

"Where from Europe?" He asks smiling.

"Iceland"

"I spend some time in Recjavik forming to Amsterdam. It's a great city" He says with a boyish smile. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"God I love this song" I say to myself.

"B26?" I smile and he smile back.

"So… Do you go to Hollis?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Just graduated. I'm starting my first teaching job"

"Yeah I think I like to teach"

"What's your major?"

"I am leaning towards English" He starts to laugh.

"That's what I'm teaching" I could feel the chemistry between us.

"And I write but it's more for myself. Personal "

"I tried to write, You're lucky… If you write for yourself it is pure passion" While he says that he comes closer. "You write, you've travelled and you have a good taste of music. I want to get to know you better"

"Yeah"I say shyly "I would like that too'

Not many minutes later we are in the bathroom making out. I sit on the table next to the sink, my legs wrapped around his waist, while he goes up and down with his hands on my legs. It got pretty heated when my phone started to ring. It was my mom.

 _Mom: Aria Montgomery where are you? Your brother had to walk home!_

 _Me: Mom I am sorry. I totally forgot!_ I look at the nameless guy and he giggles.

 _Mom: Aria come home now!_

 _Me: Okay…._ And then it disconnected.

"I am so sorry that was my mom! I have to go" He looks at me with a sad look "Here" I give him my phone "Put your number in i tand I will tekst you" He puts his name and number in my phone.

"Mhmm… Ezra…" I look at hi mand tease him "It was nice meeting you!" I start to walk to the door when he says me to stop.

"What's your name?" He asks shy.

"Aria, Aria Montgomery" I say and turn around to wink at him and walk off. Leaving him in the bathroom.

"Aria! Where were you?!" My dad screams, mad eyes stare at me.

 _"_ _I was in the college bar and started to talk to a really cute boy his name is Ezra and we made out in the bathroom"_ Hell no I am not gonna say that.

"I was walking in the park and forgot time, I'm sorry daddy" Saying daddy to my dad always works.

"It's okay sweety! Dinner is almost ready. Can you set the table?"

"Sure daddy" When he walks off Mike comes to me.

"So that still works, huh?"

"Yup, I am daddy's little girl" I say with a smile on my face.

After dinner I decide to tekst Ezra

 ** _Texts_**

 _Aria: Hi! It's me, Aria. XOXO_

 _Ezra: Hi! How are you beautiful?_

 _Aria: Don't make me blush! And I'm good even better after what happened to me in a bar today, though._

 _Ezra: So I made you blush huh?_

 _Aria: You did it again! Stop it!_

 _Ezra: Sorry but I have to go! Big day tomorrow! Sleep tight beautiful!_

 _Aria: Good night! Good luck tomorrow! XOXO_

It is weird. From the moment that he talked to me I had butterflies in my stomach. I never had that feeling before. It's nice.

My alarm goes off and I snooze it. Maybe it's better to get out of my bed now before I am sleeping again. I walk to my closet and realize that I have to pick the perfect clothes… It is my first day back at Rosewood High. I pick out a cute skaterskirt and a cable sweater that matches the skirt and over knee socks with cute short boots with a zipper. I walk down stairs and eat a bowl of fruit and french toast.

"Bye Mom! Bye dad!" Before they can say anything I slam the door, get in the ca rand drive off to school. I park my car and get out and walk towards the school.

"Aria?!" I recognize all three voices and turn around. Spencer, Emily and Hanna are standing there with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you call us? To tell you were back?" Spencer asks. I missed them so much.

"Well you guys never called me… so I thought you forgot about me" I say looking at my feet.

"Ofcourse not!" They say in unison. They pull me in a tight hug and we walk to our first class. All together again.

"So I heard the new English teacher is hot! Do you know who Fitz is?" Hanna asks me. Typical Hanna.

"No I have actually no idea. I asked my dad but he doesn't know either. I really missed you guys!" I said.

"This place was HELL without you Aria!" Emily says.

"Yeah it was! I missed your tiny body" Spencer says making us all laugh. We all sit together and then the teacher comes. Wait his back looks like… no don't even go there Aria! He turns around and it's him. He starts with the name list. Then he comes across my name and looks shocked.

"Aria Montgomery?" He says looking shocked.

"Here!" I put my hand in the air and he look me in the eye.

"Holy crap"

 **Did you like it? I hope so! I am updating tonight or tomorrow! Review if you have tips or if you want to say something to me! It's not long I know next chapter I will at least have 2000 words!**

 **Kisses Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for updating so late… I had to go tot he hospital for a couple of days so I didn't have my laptop! Sorry for mistakes! My brain doesn't work that well bc of some things. Let's get into the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ezra POV**

She looked at me and said 'Sorry' without talking. I snapped back in reality when a girl in the front coughed.

"Hanna Marin" the girl next to Aria nodded and looked back and forth from Aria to me.

"Spencer Hastings" the girl in the front answered.

"Hello Mr. Fitz" I could hear that she was polite.

When I was ready with saying the names, I started to pass the book 'To kill a mockingbird' to the kids that were in the front. I can't keep my eyes off of Aria. She is so beautiful with her hair like…. No stop Ezra, you can't… can I? Since I met her I feel butterflies in my stomach… I think I am falling in love with her. Is it worth it? I have to talk to her.

 **Aria POV**

I can feel that he is looking at me but when I look up to him, he turns his head like he has been caught. I don't want to ruin his life. If the schoolboard finds out he will get fired but… I like him… there are butterflies everywhere… I need to talk to him. Then I notice that he is infront of me.

"Aria Montgomery you have to go to your next class" He says with a boyish smile and then he slips a not in my bag. I walk of to the next class. I will open the note during lunch. I sit down next to the girls in class and they stare at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask them.

"Aria you were in Iceland for a year but we know you… we will talk about this problem during lunch" Spencer says with her 'spencer' look "O and btw I miss Sparia time" she says with a big smile.

"Me too Spence! Let's plan a Sparia night and a girls night during lunch" I reply.

"Aria you are not getting away with this" Spencer says already turned to the teacher.

#

The bell rings and we all stand up. When we are in the cafeteria we walk straight to 'our' table.

"So Han, you look goood" I say to Hanna to avoid the talk.

"Quit the act" Hanna says with a huge smile on her face.

"So you and Mr. Fitz… Are you going to tell us or do we have to tell you?" Spencer says.

"I will" I reply faking to choke on carrot but I start to talk "So we met yesterday… we had no idea… We didn't know each others ages I only knew that he just graduated and started a teaching job. I had no idea that he was going to teach her… but I just can't leave it like this…"

"We understand" Emily says.

"I know it isn't good but I will support you" Spencer says with a worried look in her eyes. "But you need to talk to him about this though" I nod. That reminded me of the note that he slipped into my purse this morning. I grab the note.

"He slipped this in my purse this morning" I start to read it in a whisper tone.

 _Hi beautiful,_

 _You and I both know that we have to talk about this. Please come to my apartment 4 p.m. It is the block on the oppisite of the Grille. Apartment 3B. Come please. P.S I like you._

 _E._

Do you want us to come and wait outside of the building?" Emily asks.

"Yes please…" I say, starting to blush.

"Okay so we meet at your house Aria. I would like to see your mom again" Hanna says.

"Okay!"

"So how was it in Iceland?" Emily asked.

"It was uhmm… well I didn't know people there but when I met people a couple of days later we moved back… so it was boring. Especially without you guys"

"We missed you so much. With everything we did we said 'I wish Aria was here with us' but we didn't know that you would come back so I was very happy to see you this morning" Hanna said with a smile.

"I wish I was here too"

#

After school we met up at my house. It was only 3 p.m so we talked a little and when it was time to leave we all got into Spencer's car and drove of.

#

I am standing infront of his apartment, shaking. The girls said they would stay in the car but I know they are standing arounf the corner. I knocked and immediatly he opened the door with his boyish smile.

"Come in" That was all he said. We sat infront of each other looking into each others eyes, while I heard scuffling. Ezra didn't notice but I knew the girls were listening.

"So why did you invite me over" I asked to break the ice.

"Aria we can't do this, we both know that"

"Why can't we? I am very good at keeping secrets" I said with no emotions.

"You know why"

"I actually don't, can you explain?" I said still with no emotions.

"Aria I am your teacher… We just can't… I can lose my first teaching job and then it might be my last"

"So you care more about your stupid job than me?" I said, now with irritation and anger.

"Aria! I can go to jail!"

"Well no! Because no one will turn you in!"

"Aria don't yell!"

"oh so what are you doing Mr. Fitz?! Because you are not whispering at the moment"

"Aria I care about you! I like you! From the moment you walked in the bar!"

"Kiss me"

"What? Aria…"

"You said you care about me… If you care about me you wouldn't stand there like a freaking jerk! So if you care, Kiss me!"

"Oh you want me to kiss you?!"

He walked up to me and pulled me in to his arms and started to kiss me. It got heated.

"Aria I really want this"

"Than why not try 'Mr Fitz' " He laughed and pulled me back in. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked to his bed. I totally forgot that the girls where standing outside…

 **Spencer POV**

We heard moaning coming from the apartment.

"I think this is the part that we need to leave" I said. Emily and Hanna followed me to my car.

"Well that was kind of awkward…" Em said.

"At least Aria is getting some action on her second day back" Hanna said giggling.

"Do you think this is going to work? I mean between Aria and Mr. Fitz aka Ezra?"

"Yeah I think so… we just need to keep it a secret" Emily replied. "Okay there is she coming… Act normal guys"

 **Aria POV**

I got into Spencer's car. They tried to act normal.

"Guys… I know you were standing outside. I mean, I know you guys longer than today. Hope you guys weren't to uncomfortable" I said with a wink. They all laughed.

"Do you three want to come to my house? My parents are out and Melissa is literally a wall since she moved into the barn. We can order Chinese" We all nodded and I texted my mom.

 _Aria: Mom I am eating at Spencer's with the girls"_

 _Mom: Have fun sweety!_

We arrived at Spencer's house and ordered chinese food and watched the notebook. Our favorite. We decided to sleep over because it was late. We all were getting ready for bed when our phones bleeped all at once. It was blocked.

 _Time to torture starts now. Glad you're back Aria… In a couple of hours you wish you didn't. Kisses A_

 **So short chapter but I have a lot to take in. Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**

 **Kisses A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Aria POV**

"What… Who is A?" I asked scared.

"I don't know… Why is it time to torture? What did we do?" Emily asked.

"Okay let's just stop worrying and go to sleep. We will think about this tomorrow" Spencer said "Probably just some kid playing around" We all nodded and got to bed.

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock. 2 hours until school. Why am I awake? I see that Spencer is awake too. She looks like a zombie. I decide to crawl under the covers next to her.

"Goodmorning Spence"

"Goodmorning Ar"

"Have you been awake the whole night? Wait Spencer, this isn't about the text is it? Because you said it was probably just a kid playing around" I said.

"Well Yesterday morning I got a tekst too… from A" Spencer said nervously "Something Ali only knew…"

"Spence it's okay" I said with a smile "I am gonna make breakfast if you wake the others" She nodded and I headed down. When I was done they all came down. We finished breakfast and got dressed.

We arrived at school one and a half hours later. I wanted to talk to Ezra. I nervously walked over to his classroom. I walked in without even knocking. He looked up at me and got a smile on his face.

"Miss Montgomery, you are a little to early. Class starts in 30 minutes and you have English last period remember" He said with a boyish smile.

"Oh quit the act Mr. Fitz! I came to see you" I walked over to him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me and bend down for a kiss.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I said when we finally broke away.

"I think we have to lock ourselfs into my little apartment and watch old movies" He said "Only if you like old movies because…" I cut him off.

"I love old movies. Even the black and white ones" I said with a big smile.

In the lunch break I felt Ezra starring at me. I looked up and winked which caused him to smirk. I took out my phone.

 _Aria: Your place? 5 p.m?_

 _Ezra: Sounds like a plan! Can't wait to see you last period. Kiss._

 _Aria: Me neither ;)_

"Earth to Aria" Hanna said while waving her hand infront of my eyes "Are you texting your hottie?"

"Hanna! No one can know about this! He can't even know that you guys know!"

"Easy Aria! We won't tell anyone!" Spencer said and I shot her an I'm sorry look.

"Han? We still have half an hour, do you want to go shop really fast? I need a cute outfit"

"Sure and if we aren't on time, we'll ditch!"

"Okay Han. Now come! Bye Spence bye Em!" Before they could say anything I was already walking towards Ezra.

"Hi Mr. Fitz" I said giggling.

"Oh well hello Miss Montgomery" He replied with a smirk. Han and I walked past him, laughing.

We decided to ditch one hour and shop for a cute outfit. I tried on different things and decided to buy a cotton dress with cream colored stockings, cute black boots and a leather jacket. Luckily it all was in sale. After we hadded to Lucky Leons for a cupcake and some coffee. We still had 20 minutes left so we decided to sit down for 10 minutes and then we would leave.

"So Aria" Hanna said "Can you fix me that hot guy over there?" She pointed to a boy on the side of the street. He had shoulder long hair and a beanie.

"I am going over there right now" I got up. I walked over to the boy and tapped his back.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I am Aria and my friend Hanna over there would like to meet you" He looked over to Hanna who was now blushing.

"I would like to meet her too" He walked over to her and I signed Hanna that I was going to walk to school, she nodded.

It was last period and I had English. Hanna still wasn't here.

"Hello Mr. Fitz" I said while walking in.

"Take a seat Miss Montgomery" He said with a smile. He already spotted my shopping bag and I winked causing him to laugh. All the students had their eyes on us. Shit… I think they saw me wink… I mouthed a sorry to Ezra and he mouthed back that it was okay. The hour went by fast and when the bell rang I shot out of my seat and hurried back home.

I walked into the building and walked straight to Ezra's apartment and knocked. He opened the door and smiled. He let me into his apartment and seated me at the table.

"I need to talk to you about something" He said.

"Ofcourse! What is it?"

"I don't think we can do this" When he said that I just looked at him. Tears forming into my eyes.

 **Sorry not a big chapter but I did my best! So what do you want in the next chapter? Review!**

 **Kisses Britt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Sorry but I am very sick and my mom took my laptop because I was sick. My mom is out so I took it** **J** **I know she is going to kill me but I need to update. Oh and btw follow my instagram ( s ) : , shaymdahbae , oyeahbenzo and my personal itsbrittjulia . You don't have to follow all of them ;) but please follow . If you have any questions you can ask on twitter or review! My twitter is halesloved_**

 **Let's hope in to the story –xoxo-**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Aria POV**

"Wait, what… Is this a joke because i fit is, I don't think it is funny" I said. How could he say something like that?

"Aria… It's not a joke. I can't do this. I thought about it and we just can't" He said without any emotions.

"Jerk!" I scream while standing up "and you are saying this now because?!"

"Before it gets to serious, I-" I didn't let him finish. I walked closer to him.

"I am happy that I wasn't ready to lose my virginity… Because if you took it away… It would've been the biggest mistake I ever made" I said it with anger. He looks hurt but I don't give a damn right now. With that I turned around and walked to the door. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I lean against the wal land slide quik but quietly down against the wall. I put my head in my hands and start to cry.

 **Ezra POV**

She walks out and slams the door shut. I know I hurt her but after the tekst I got signed by A, I was scared that something would happen to her. I take my phone and re-read the text.

 _Oh Ezra, Hooking up with a student? Better cut it off before she gets hurt and I will assure you, I will make that happen._

 _-kiss A_

Even though I don't know who it is, I don't want him / her to hurt Aria. I would never forgive myself for that. Suddenly I heard a soft cry and I knew it was Aria. My phone bleeped and I picked it up.

 _Who said I wasn't going to hurt her anyways?_

 _-A_

Dammit! I still heard a soft cry outside. I can't go out there. Not just yet. Maybe him/her is framing me but I can't take a risk. I love her… Wait… I love her. I need to let her go. I hear footsteps walking away and the crying is gone. Suddenly I realise I am crying. Loud enough for people to hear outside.

 **Aria POV**

I hear Ezra crying. I can't handle it so I walk away. To my car. I get in my car and put in the single of Avril Lavigne 'Let me go'. While I drive home I shout along with the song and continue to cry. Infront of my house I realise I don't want to be her. So I drive to the woods. I take my phone and plug in my headphone. Listening to every said song I own while crying. I decide to get out of the car and walk through the woods for a little while. Why was Ezra crying? I sing along with songs until someone touches my sholder. I turn around and froze. It was Ezra. I take off my headphones and stop the music.

"You know, You should to something with that voice of yours" Ezra said with a loving look in his eyes. I have been singing since as long I can remember. I blush. I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I followed you here… I am sorry Aria"

"It's to late Ezra. I can't even look at you at the moment… I need to think. Leave alone" I put on my headphones and put on the music. I look at him one last time. He has tears in his eyes. I want to kiss him so bad but I can't. After what he said in his apartment. I turn around walking away, leaving him alone. I start to cry but I keep walking.

"Got a feeling that I'm going under but I know that I'll make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover and move on. You watch me bleed until I can't, shaking falling onto my knees" I sing loud enough for him to hear. I turn my head and see a hurt look into his eyes and tears sliding down his face. 'Keep walking Aria… Keep walking' a voice in my head said. 'You are not worth it. No one will ever love you'. I am shaking it away. Someday, Someone will love me the way I love Ezra right now. I already do love him wit hall my heart. I saw in his eyes that something was up. I had to ask what was wrong. I turn my head again and see that he is now sitting on his knees. Crying. Looking at me like a lost puppy. I can't handle this. I take off my headphones and throw it in the my bag. It is a couple of hundred meters but I will make it. I run towards Ezra and he stands up. There are a couple of meters left when he opens his arms and I run into them. He holds me. Tight. I love this feeling. Having him this close.

"I am so sorry Aria" Ezra spoke up "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to keep you save"

"Then keep my save" I whisper in his ear and he kisses the top of my head.

"I need to tell you something" He said "What about going back to my apartment and we talk there?"

"With vegan take-out and a black and white movie?"

"That sounds good… But why vegan take out?" he asks.

"Why would I suggest vegan take out?" I said with a smirk. He finally got it and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's go to my apartment but we have to split up because I see someone" We split up and walk towards our cars and meet up at his apartment.

The food arrived half an hour after we ordered. We sat down infront of the couch. Ezra puts on the movie and in the middle Ezra gives me his phone. I read the texts.

"Oh my god Ezra!" I take out my phone and give it to him. He reads the texts.

"Wait what!" Ezra shouts "So it is threatning you too?"

"Yes and also to girls" suddenly we both got a text. The same text.

 _I would not call me an it… Call me shim. I am glad that you figured things out. Hanna's turn! Kisses!_

 _-A_

"We need to go to Hanna! NOW!" I screamed.

 **Sooooo did you like this chapter? Do you want me to update tonight?**

 **-Kisses Britt Julia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria POV**

"Aria, I can't come with you! Then they will know about us!" Ezra shouts. I sigh. Now I have to tell him that they know. Great. Just Great.

"Ezra…" I close my eyes "They know. They figured it out! I'm so sorry…" I can't open my eyes. I want to but it feels like my eyelids are glued together. Suddenly he pulls me in to a hug.

"It's okay Aria" He kisses the top of my head "Now let's go to Hanna" He takes my hand and leads me to the door. Run off of the stairs and race to the car. I get in the passenger seat and Ezra drives off. We arrive at Hanna's house and I see that Spencer's car is parked infront of her house. Emily just walks up the steps of Hanna's porch.

"Emily!" I shout "Wait… did you get the same text?"

"Hanna's turn… yes, I got it too and it looks like Spencer got the same text. Hi Mr. Fitz" Emily says.

"Emily, you can call me Ezra" He says with a big smile on his face.

"No! You might be dating Aria but to me you will always be Mr. Fitz, Aria's older boyfriend" Emily says with disgust.

"Wait… Did Aria tell you what happened today?" Ezra asks and I blush.

"If you ever do that again I will rip your head off!" Emily Whisper shouts.

"I take that as a yes" He smiles and looks at me "I will never do that again! I promise!"

"Good. Now we need to get in" Emily says while I am still blushing. Emily always was overprotective. That's what I love about Em. She hasn't changed. She is always here when i need her and I can tell her everything. I missed her so much.

We enter Hanna's house and see Hanna sitting on the floor with Spencer by her side with Hanna's head on her shoulder. She is crying. The guy from earlier this day is in the kitchen calling someone. I run over to where they are sitting on the floor. I give Hanna a warm hug while she sobs into my silky hair. I stroke her hair.

"What happened Hanna? What's wrong?" I ask. Her sobs turn into little cries.

"S-someone c-came in her. I-in my house" She starts crying even harder and louder.

"Sssshh. Easy Hanna. Take your time. I will be right here when you are ready or if you need me. Okay?" I say in a hushing tone and she nods. After a little while Hanna breaks the silence and starts talking.

"Someone attacked me from behind and Caleb was upstairs. I couldn't see who it was. Neither did Caleb. He came down because of the noise. He, she, it tried to kill me" Hanna says, tearing up and touches her own neck and starts to stroke her neck. "It tried to kill me by grabbing the ends of my scarf and started to pull"

"Sssshhhh" I try to calm her in ever possible way.

"It hurts so bad Aria" She starts to cry "I couldn't breath" She gasps "I just want to take a shower and I want you guys to stay with me… My mom is in New York and I don't want to be alone right now. You will have to leave Mr. Fitz" She winks. That's my Hanna! Everyone starts to laugh.

"I understand that Hanna. It's not good to sleep at a student's house. Even if I want to" Ezra says while he chuckles.

"Students can sleep at your house though" Spencer says "I am gonna have to talk to you though" Spencer stands up and walks to the kitchen with Ezra right behind her.

 **Ezra POV**

Spencer sits down and I sit down infront of her.

"So what's on your mind?" I ask Spencer.

"Please don't get her pregnant! I think I would have a mental breakdown. Don't hurt her because I will haunt you down and beat the crap out off you. Also don't get her in trouble. Ali is still missing and I don't think she would be able to handle that. It would get to much. So please don't. O and don't break us!" Spencer rattles.

"I would never do that to her and break who exactly?" I ask her.

"Team Sparia" Spencer chuckles and starts to blush.

"Team Sparia?" I ask while laughing.

"Team Sparia. Spencer and Aria. Sparia. Our friendship name" She chuckles and I laugh.

I would never do that to the both of you!" I say.

"Good, Because if you do… I will hurt you even more maybe I will have to kill you then" She puts a finger against her lips "sssshhh" All I can do is laugh and suddenly there is a scream. Aria's. Spencer and I run towards the door where Aria is standing with her head looking at something.

"Ding Dong the Bitch is dead! –A" Aria says like she is reading something.

 **Aria POV**

She lays infront of me. I can't take my eyes off of her. She is dead. Blood streaming down from her head, over her cheeks, down her throat. This can't be happening. I need her. I god damn needed her! A took that from me. From us. From her. Her life. Her precious, beautiful life. Just like that.

"Ali's dead" Spencer whispers "Aria close the god damn door and come here!" Spencer shouts. I obey her. Ezra pulls me in to a hug. Just now I realize that I am crying. All over his shirt. Tears streaming down my face. Sobbing.

"I saw her body…" I say and lower my voice.

"Ssshhh, It's gonna be okay Aria" Ezra tries to calm me down and it works. It feel like my brain shuts down. "Call the cops! Now! There is a body there!" Then I shut down completely. I try to speak but stay still. Words can't come out of my mouth. I sit on the ground, I pull my legs up to my chest and start to move back and forward. Traumatized. Alone. Left outside. By myself. No one can fix it this time. I can't make it go away. It stays. Cold inside.

 **Spencer POV**

"When did you found the body Mrs. Montgomery? How?"Detective Wilden asks Aria. She doesn't answer. She just stares blankly in the distance.

"Detective… She can't… not now… Leave her alone" I say and he walks away. Aria has been like this for over an hour. It looks like this is gonna is gonna be like this for a while. Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even years. I don't know what to do. I just want to help her. I can't. I can't do anything.

 **Ezra POV**

I took Aria home after a couple of hours. She is tired. I can see it. She is still not speaking. She just sits there. In my chair staring outside. Through the window, looking at the city lights. I should bring her home but first I am gonna try to make her talk. I sit infront of her.

"Aria, Honey, Please say something"

"Can't" Aria says.

"Aria, I understand that you are in shock but you need to start talking to me. Please. I want to help you. But I can't if you are not talking to me"

"Home, Please" She says.

"As you wish"

We are in my car on our way to her house when she starts to talk.

"Ezra. I think I will not be able to talk about it for a while. For a long time. Just be patient please. Don't push me to talk. I will talk when I am ready to talk"

"Take your time Sweety. I know this is hard. I will wait until you are ready. I will not force you to talk about it because I know I will just be pushing you away by doing that" She smiles.

"Thank you Ezra. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Aria" She gives me a kiss and another fake smile and walks out.

Soooooooo… What do you want to happen next?

Aria gets depressed.

She picks up her life and moves on.

Your choice! Sorry I was sick ( again ) but please review. How many times a week do you want me to update? I can make time! I will update soon! I love you guys.

Britt Julia


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wrote a chapter 6 but removed it... I am not gonna make Aria depressed... I mean she is gonna cry a lot but she moves on. I am sorry and I hope you are not mad at me for not making Aria depressed. It just didn't feel right. I mean I was almost literally telling my story.. Of when I was depressed and after I posted it I couldn't sleep. I am sorry if you are dissapointed but I hope you understand... I love you guys to the moon and back and thank you for the support I got so far.**

 **Aria POV**

Ezra just dropped me off at home. Nobody is home. Then I remember that mom and dad are out and Mike is coming home late. I am scared to be alone. Scared that A might try to kill me. I need to go to Ezra but my car is still at his place. I will just have to walk. Fast. I will just put on my running outfit and shoes and run as fast as I can. I walk up the stairs and put everything I need for the night in my bag. I left my bookbag at Ezra's so I don't have to take heavy books with me. I put on my running clothes and shoes and walk downstairs.

"Aria?! Is that you?" Shit... Mike is home early.. I walk into the livingroom. I see mike, sitting on the couch with a shoppingbag in his hands.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here so early?"

"I heard about Alison. I just want to make sure you are safe. Oh and I bought you something" He gives me the bag and I smile.

"Thank you Mike but you can go back to Noel. I am going to Spence" I open the bag and see a beautiful pink notebook with a lether string rapped around it. It is so beautiful, There is something else in it. A frame with a picture. A picture of me and Ezra. So sweet. Wait... what... Who took this picture? How does Mike know? O shit no.

"Mike?! W-w How did you know? I mean what... I don't understand"

"I saw you and Mr. Fitz today in the Woods. You make a cute couple and don't be scared... I won't tell mom and dad"

"Thank you so much Mike and not only for not telling. For the notebook too. It is beautiful"

"Everything for my sister" He walks up to me and kisses my head.

"I need to go to Spenc... Ezra. I mean you know now... why not be honest of where I am going" I say with a smirk. Mike laughs.

"Yeah I need to go back to Noel and have a nice run!" With that I run out of the door with my bag and the shoppingbag. What will Ezra say about Mike knowing? Will he be mad? Ofcourse not. 'Just keep running Aria' I say to myself.

~Best Mistake~

I arrive at apartment 3B and knock on the door. It immediatly opens. I stare into his ice blue eyes. He hugs me.

"Aria what are you doing here?" He mumbles in my hair.

"If you are okay with it... Can I stay here for the night? Nobody is home... I don't want to be alone"

"Ofcourse you can stay here, Aria you can Always come here"

"Thank you so much" He lets me in and I walk towards the couch. He sits next to me and pulls me closer.

"What's in the bag?" He asks.

"Mike bought me a present. It is really sweet. You can look in it if you want" With that he opens the bag and takes out the notebook.

"It is gorgeous. He really knows what you like doesn't he?" I nod and he takes out the frame and he immediatly turns pale. "Aria..."

"Don't be mad! He saw us in the Woods and thought we were cute, so he took a picture. He won't tell! I am so so-" He cuts me off with a passionate kiss.

"I am not mad Aria. Let's get ready for bed" He throws me my bag and I start to take off my clothes. He stares at me but walks to his closet. We snuggle up to each other and I fall asleep.

~Best Mistake~

 _"Follow me end up like me. Follow me and up like me" Ali screams._

 _"Ali please don't... Don't do that to me" I scream._

 _"You are my doll... I own you! If I go down, you will go down with me" Ali starts running towards me. I run away but she jumps on me._

 _"I am not your doll" Ali takes out a knife and starts stabbing me with it. I scream and cry._

 _"Please don't!"_

I wake up with sweat dripping down from my head. I am having a panic attack.

"Ssssh It was just a dream. Breathe, Aria, Breathe..." Ezra tries to calm me down. He tries to breathe with me. It helps. I start to cry.

"I can't do this Ezra... I can't... What I saw... It was horrible... I don't think I can go back to sleep"

"What about we get into my car and drive away from here. Just for a day. Just text your brother to cover for you. He will understand'

"Okay... I will just call him"

 _"Aria it is 2 a.m... why are you calling me?"_

 _"Mike please cover for me! Ezra and I need to get out of Rosewood for a day or two. I think the girls are staying at home tomorrow and probably the rest of the week so just say I am with one of them. I will go to spence tomorrow"_

 _"Sure! Just be careful! Am i on speaker?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Mr. Fitz if you hurt her I will kill you! Oh and take care of her! goodnight"_

"What was that?" Ezra asks me.

"Typical Mike... Don't worry about it" I chuckle.

"Let's go. My uncle gave me a cabin. We can just go there"

"Sounds good"

We put on our clothes and shoes and drive off.

~Best Mistake~

"It is so beautiful Ezra!"

"Thank you! There is even a hot tub. I hope you have your bathing suit"

"I think I don't need one" I wink and he smirks.

"Lets get in then"

A couple of minutes later Ezra is already in the hot tub. I am still a little unsure. What if he thinks I am ugly... 'Oh get over yourslef Aria'. I undress myslef and walk towards the hot tub. Ezra stares at me.

"You're... I mean... WOW" Ezra says looking at me from head to toe.

"You can be honest. I know I am not-" He cuts me off.

"You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I mean it" I blush and get in with him. I snuggle up to him and whisper in his ear.

"I love you Ezra"

"I love you too. So much"

~Best Mistake~

 **I am still so sorry but I really hope you understand. I know this chapter isn't that long but I am tired AF. What do you want to happen next? Please review! It literally makes my day! p.s follow my insta: and draw_to_inspirex**

 **kisses Britt Julia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiyaa babessss… There is a little twist in this chapter! I hope you'll like it… and if you don't just tell me or send me a PM and I will delete it and start a new chapter!**

 **Aria POV**

We are still kissing. It is getting pretty heated. Suddenly I hear my phone buzzing.

"I am sorry Ezra maybe it is my mom… I have to get it"

"It's ok! I will be waiting here" he winks and I chuckle. I get out of the hot tu band pick up my phone.

 _"_ _Aria were are you? Daisy is crying and I can't make her stop!"_

 _"_ _Mom I am with Spencer at her parents lake house. Uhmmm her stuffed dog is in my room. Get i tand I will be here on the phone and tell me if it works"_

 _"_ _Okay she stopped crying! Come home tomorrow sweety. I really need your help. I mean you are her mother and I don't want me to raise your child"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry mom… It's only that I can't do it on my own and she loves her nanna!"_

 _"_ _Who doesn't! Go to sleep baby. We will talk about what happened today, tomorrow. Just rest"_

 _"_ _Okay love you mom. Give a little kiss to my precious Daisy!"_

 _"_ _I will honey, I will"_

I hang up the phone and freeze when I hear his voice.

"Who's Daisy?" I feel him walking closer to me. He is raising his voice "Aria… Who is Daisy"

I turn to face him. I look at the ground. Suddenly it is very interesting.

"Daisy i-is m-m-my uhmm…." I pause. Trying to get myself together "She is my 3 month year old daughter" I am still not looking at him.

"What? How did that happen? Did someone do this to you? Aria!" I can hear his consurn in his voice.

"When I was in Ice land… I was rapped. I couldn't see who it was. It was to dark to see. When I found out I was pregnant, I felt broken. I felt like a slut"

"Aria… This is not your fault and you are not a slut. It was a jerky-cowered-asshole" Tears are rolling down my cheeks and I laugh.

"He is a jerky-cowerd-asshole. It was a hard time. It still is. I mean I love her to death but it is so hard. Looking in her eyes and seeing not only myself but the faceless jerk too. My mom and dad help me raise her. They were out with her yesterday evening and almost every night because of school I can't spend time with her"

"Aria? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only know you now for like, what 1 week" I start laughing "I love you but I don't want to run around and telling people I have a 3 month old baby"

"I get it Aria. I will never leave your side. I will help you with raising her and I will support you because I love you"

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep before we need to head back to Rosewood. My mom wants me back to help her with Dais"

We noth get ready and lay down on the kingsize bed.

"Aria? How did you come up with the name Daisy?" I laugh "What is so funny?"

"The Great gatsby" That's all I say before drifting off to sleep.

~Best Mistake~

 **Ezra POV**

We are in my car on our way back to Rosewood. I am gonna quit my job so I can help Aria. I am gonna suprise her with it.

"Ezra are you even listening?"

"W-what?" She chuckles.

"Nothing, I said that I was hungry"

"Then we will stop at the gas station and get you some food. We were very active this moning. You must be hungry" I wink at her and she turns red. This morning was amazing.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _goodmorning bedhead" Aria says._

 _"_ _Morning Beautiful"_

 _See strikes her hand up and down my bare chest. She kisses my neck._

 _"_ _Aria are you sure about this?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I want this. I want you"_

 _She climbs on me hand starts to kiss me heavily. I kiss her back. She takes off her t-shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. I take off my pajama bottoms and she takes off her bra and panties. Before I even know what is happening she pulls down my boxer. I turn over so that I am hovering above her._

 _"_ _Now" She says while breathing heavily. With that I thrust deep into her, making us both moan. At first I start slow but when she pulls me closer I thrust faster. We both come and I lay beside her, both breathing heavily._

 _"_ _I love you Ezra"_

 _"_ _I love you too Aria"_

 _End flashback_

"Or we can just get McDonalds?" She asks with puppy eyes.

"Whatever you want my love" She smiles and kisses my cheek.

~Best Mistake~

"This is so gooood!" She says with her mouth full.

"Good" I smile and chuckle.

"What's so funny Ezra?"

"It's just so funny to see a petite girl like you, eating so much"

"Better get used to it Fitz"

"We are 10 minutes out of Rosewood. Ready for me to drop off at home?"

"Not really but I have to" I take her hand into mine and we walk to my car. I kiss her and open the car door for her. She bows and gets in the car while I chuckle.

10 minutes later we drive past the sign 'WELCOME TO ROSEWOOD'

 **I know it is a short chapter but I have a writers block. If you have any ideas for my story or my other story ( which I have short on ideas for ) please send me a PM with ideas! Please review! Love ya, see ya, byeeeee**

 **Kisses Britt Julia**


	8. She already loves you

**Chapter 8**

 **Aria POV**

We drive past the 'WELCOME TO ROSEWOOD' sign. As surprise I am gonna take Daisy and go back to Ezra's, so he can meet my sweet little precious Daisy.

"A penny for your thoughts" Ezra says.

"Nothing much. I am just thinking about a new story I am gonna write. Maybe it is even gonna be a book" I reply. I am not lying. I am thinking about writing a book a while now.

"What's it gonna be about?"

"That's a surprise" I wiggle my eyesbrows. He chuckles.

"We are about 10 to 15 minutes aways from your house… I can make you tell me…"

"Well than you will have to try harder because it is not working"

He looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Don't you even start Fitz" I say, laughing. Ezra starts to whine.

"Please tell me"

"Ezra… Daisy is even more mature than you right now" He sticks his tong out. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever" He says, laughing.

He pulls up at my house and I get out.

"I will probably see you at noon… I have a surprise for you" I say. Before he can see anything I walk away and I feel that he is watching me. Seconds later he drives away. I walk to my porch and open the door.

~Best Mistake~

"There you are! Daisy has been crying for over 2 hours now" Ella says while handing me Daisy.

"Hello precious. Did you miss mommy. You did, didn't you" Daisy immediatly stops crying and starts to giggle "You naughty little girl! Did you keep nanna and dadda awake last night? Yes you did, yes you did"

She starts to pull my hair while Mike walks in.

"Hey sissie, say no, no to Daisy. I taught her something" Mike says while laughing.

"No, no Daisy" I say to her and she immediatly lets go of my hair and starts to shake her head. I start to laugh.

"Did uncle Mikey teach you what no means? Yes he did"

"Okay you seriously need to stop saying 'yes you did' or 'yes he did' after every sentence" my dad says walking in.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi baby girl, come and sit in the living room… we want to talk to you about yesterday night"

~Best Mistake~

"I am so sorry about what happened Baby" Ella says.

"It's okay mom… really. I mean it was… is hard but I will get through it because I have a sweet family and 3 best friends who support me"

"It's just that… no has to go through something like that… Aria?"

"Yes dad"

"How… where did you find her?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Aria…"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it! GOD! Did the police tell you to ask me because I totally don't want to get questions like that! Not today, not tomorrow! When I am ready I WILL talk about it but don't push me! I am going out… I am taking Daisy with me"

"Aria…" Mike says.

"I am going OUT Mike! Did you hear me? O. U. T! God dammit"

I am walking towards the door but someone pulls me back. I am turning my head so I can see who it is. I see that it is my dad and he looks furious.

"Let go of me!" I say while crying.

"No!"

"I said LET GO OF ME!" I use my dad's shock to wiggle myself out of his grib with Daisy on one arm, crying. I run away. I get in my car and drive off to Ezra.

~Best Mistake~

I walk up the stairs with Daisy still crying. Dammit… I forgot Daisy's stuff… I walk towards apartment 3B and knock on the door. I hear footsteps walking towards the door.

"Aria? I thought you were coming at noon?" I says and then sees my tear stained face and Daisy on one arm. He takes Daisy from me and pushes me in. He pulls me into a hug with the two of them and I let myself cry in to his chest, making Daisy cry even more. I take Daisy from Ezra.

"Sssh baby girl. Mommy is okay, Mommy is okay" She pulls her earlobes which means she wants her teddy "Sorry precious but mommy forgot your bag. You will have to wait for a couple of hours" She giggles and starts to pull my hair instead.

"No, no Daisy" I say and she shakes her head and I start to laugh. Ezra is standing there with a smile on his face.

"You two are adorable! Do want to tell me what's wrong?" He asks and I just shake my head. He smiles "It's okay then we will have to play with Daisy for a while"

He walks tot he couch and picks up a bag with toys, stuffed animals and teats.

"Ezra you didn't have to"

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to"

Daisy stares at the bag and then looks up at Ezra. She gives him a warm smile and giggle. She triest o reach for the bag and he hands it to her. She takes the bag and drops it immediatly. Now I see that she is reaching out for Ezra and I hand her to him. She stares into his eyes and smiles.

 **Ezra POV**

I thought she was reaching forthe bag but she wanted me to take her. Aria hands her to me, smiling. I take her and she stares up into my eyes with her big hazel eyes. She looks like a mini Aria with no teeth. She lays her head down on my chest and snuggles into me. Right after that she falls into a deep slumber. I look up to see Aria staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask her.

"Nothing… it's just that she already loves you"

"Well I already loved her when you told me about her. My two girls" I say and I pull Aria to my side. We sit down on the couch and snuggle up to each other. Soon we are all three knocked out.

 **Hejj Guys! I wanted drama in this chapter but not to much. So I added happy stuff! You can follow me on instagram: , haleshardingg , ariaseyebrows , or . If you have any questions ask me on twitter: halesloved_**

 **Don't forget to review! Love ya guys and see ya tonight/tomorrow! ( what do you want? )**

 **p.s enter my role play on instagram! It is on**

 **much love Britt Julia**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Aria POV**

I wake up in Ezra's arms with Daisy in between us. I smile because of the picture Ezra and Daisy make. I love them both so much.

I look at the clock on the desk, it is already 5 p.m. I am going to wake up Ez and Dais, then I will go grocerie shopping and I will make dinner.

I take Daisy in my arms and try to wake Ezra up.

"Ez, I have to get some things from the store for dinner, do you need anything?"

"All I need is for you two to come back" He says with his eyes still closed. I see a small smile on his face.

"I thought that I would get some things from the store and then make dinner. What do you think?"

"I would love that" He says while he opens his eyes. Suddenly Daisy starts to cry.

"Ssssh baby, It's okay, you're okay" I try everything but she is still not quiet. Maybe if I give her to Ezra, she will be quiet….

"Ez, stand up for me please" Ezra stands up and I give Daisy to him. She stops crying and looks up in Ezra's eyes. She giggles and then lets her head rest on his chest, she immediatly falls asleep in his arms.

"You go get the things you need, I will be here with her" Ezra says. I nod and walk towards them. I kiss Dais on her head and give Ezra a small, but sweet little kiss.

"I will be right back" I turn around and walk out.

~best mistake~

I listen to some music while shopping. That is what I always do. I can not ever get tired of music. I check the list and the basket.

"Spaghetti, Sauce, vegan meat, tiramisu, baby food, flavored water and a new book"

This time I decided to go with the book divergent. It is a little different from what I normally read, but I am gonna give it a try.

Someone takes off my headphones.

"You better get out of here very fast, Ar"

I jump slightly and turn around. Mike.

"Mike… What are you doing here?"

"Aria, I am dead serious… Mom and dad are coming here very soon, so you better pay fort hat stuff before they see you and give you the third degree"

"Thanks Mike. I love you"

"I love you too, Aria"

He hugs me and I walk away. I pay for my things and get in my car. I drive fast. I don't know why but I want to be at Ezra's asap. There is a car coming from my right and suddenly everything is black.

 **Spencer POV**

I thought Aria was going to be here too… where is she?" Em asks me.

We all decided to catch up a little. Han and Em are both here but Aria still has to come.

"I don't know em bu-" My phone cuts me off. It's Mike.

"Mike? Why are you calling?"

" _Spencer! Aria has been in a car accident! Come over here as fast as you can and bring the girls! Oh and call Mr. Fitz! I think Daisy is with him…."_

"OMG! We will be there but who is Dai-"

Before I can finish my sentence, the call has been disconnected.

"FUCK!" I shout. If anything happened to her, I will kill myself!

"What's wrong Spence… Why are you crying?" Hanna asks. I start to whisper.

"Aria has been in a car accident, I think I know who did it… Call Mr. Fitz… Someone called Daisy is with him"

"Okay lets put on our jackets and we will just drive to his apartment" Emily says. I wipe away my tears and get going.

"We have to go now" I say.

 **Ezra POV**

Aria should"ve been back by now…. I play with Daisy and suddenly someone knocks on my door. I pick up Daisy and put her in her chair, I walk towards the door. I open the door and see the three best friends of Aria standing infront of me with tear stained faces.

"Is everything okay? Where is Aria? Is she okay?" I start. Emily starts to talk.

"Aria has been in a car accident… You can't come with… We just wanted to let you know, but tomorrow we will sneek you in. We are here to pick up someone called Daisy… don't know who that is but I think her stuffed animal or something"

I can see that she is trying to smile but I can't do anything. Aria has been in a car accident and I can't visit her… wait… don't they know about Daisy?

"I suggest you three come in first to introduce you to Daisy" I let them in and their mouths open. I walk towards Daisy and take her out of her chair.

"This is Daisy. Aria's daughter"

"You are kidding, right?" Spencer asks.

"Nope, I am 100 percent honest with you guys. I think you need to take this" I give them a bag with supplies and hand over Daisy. They turn to walk out but I stop them.

"Tell Aria when she wakes up, that I love her" Emily looks at me and starts to smile.

"We will. We will keep you updated" With that they walk out.

If something happened to Aria, I will blame myself. I will blame myself for not going with her and not protecting her. This is all my fault.

 **Mike POV**

We've been here for over an hour now. Every second the doctor can come in here and tell us what is wrong. Suddenly the girls run in with Daisy on Spencer's arm, crying. I take her from her and try to calm her down.

"How is she? Where are your parents?" Emily asks.

"We don't know yet and they are getting some food. Did you guys know about Daisy?"

"No, we didn't" Hanna says "but now I can spoil her!"

Typically Hanna. Always trying to make things better with her bad humour. Always on bad times though.

I see that Ella and Byron are walking towards us. Just when we they greeted the girls, the doctor came in.

"Family and friends of Aria Montgomery? Hi I am Rachel Fitzgerald and I am Aria's doctor. Lets sit down"

We all sit down and she sits infront of us.

"Right now Aria is in coma, we don't know when she is going to wake up, but when she does she will be in a lot of pain. We gave her pain medication so she can rest and recover. If you have any questions, I will be here to answer all your questions. Can I get you something?"

We all just stare in shock.

"I am here 24/7 if you need me" Rachel says and walks away. Leaving us in shock.

 **So I am so sorry fort he late update but I don't feel so well mentally.**

 **Is Rachel Fitzgerald related to Ezra?**

 **What do you think she is of Ezra? It can be anything. Remember… I create new characters once in a while *winkwink**

 **Bye loves, Britt Julia**

twitter: halesloved_


	10. Let go

**Spencer POV**

Aria has been in coma for a week now.

Ezra hasn't had the chance to come here, because Mr and Mrs Montgomery are here 24/7. I need to think of a way to get them out of here.

What if I tell them that, they should go out for the night and that I will call if anything happens? Yes, that is it!

"Mr Montgomery?"

He looks so broken. He really misses Aria. I think he is missing her the most.

"Yes, Spencer"

"Why don't you and Ella go out for the evening? I will look after Daisy and stay here with her. If anything happens, I will call you immidiately"

"I don't know Spencer, I mean-" Byron says but gets cut off.

"I think it is a great idea"

I turn around and see Ella with Daisy.

"We could use some alone time, Byron" Ella says.

"Okay, well, that is settled. We will go at 6" Byron says.

"Oh, you can go now if you want to" I say.

"If you don't mind" Ella says.

"Of course not!"

Ella hands over Daisy. We wave goodbye and I take out my phone and dial Ezra's number.

 **Ezra POV**

It has been a week now. I miss Aria like crazy. All I know is that she is still in coma.

I hear my phone.

"Spencer?"

 _"_ _Ez- Mr Fitz, you can come and visit Aria. I got her parents to leave for the day. I thought maybe if you talk to her she will wake up… I know it sounds stupid but it is worth trying.."_

"Spencer that is not stupid at all. Thank you"

There is an awkward silence.

 _"_ _Daisy misses you. You should come here really fast. See you soon Mr Fitz"_

"Ezra"

 _"_ _Right. See you soon Ezra"_

As soon as the line is dead, I pick up my coat and run out of the room.

 **Aria POV**

Why can't I open my eyes? It feels like I am in a dream that never ends.

It is really weird. I can't see but I hear, everything. My mom and dad are crying non stop and Spence, Han and Em talk to me once in a while.

It is comforting, the talking, but non of them is Ezra. I need to hear him telling me that everything is going to be okay.

I don't even know how long I've been like this. I don't even know what happened.

All I know is that I am in a nightmare all the time. I see Ali. Sometimes she tries to calm me down and the next time she is jumping on me and chocking me, saying things like 'If I go down, you are going down with me'. It scares me.

 _"_ _Hey Spencer"_

Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait. I know that voice.

 _"_ _Ezra, you're here!"_

It's Ezra!

I didn't even know that Spence was here too. I thought it was just me.

 _"_ _Hey Daisy princess, how are you?"_

Daisy! My baby!

 _"_ _She missed you and she misses her mommy. I will leave you alone with Aria, if you are done, I will come back in with Daisy and we can talk to Aria"_ Spencer says.

I hear the door open and getting closed again. I hear shuffling. I feel a warm hand on mine and one hand on my cheek.

 _"_ _Hi my sweet Aria. I miss you so much. Please wake up. I need you, I need you more than anything. You have been like this for a week now"_

A week. Okay, now I know for how long I am sleeping.

 _"_ _You know, I began writing a book about you. I have it with me. I only have a couple of chapters but I want to read it to you"_

I love when Ezra reads to me. It is comforting.

 _"_ _Why? Why is all I ask myself. I miss her. I feel cold without her. I miss her when it is raining, when the sun rises, when the sun goes under. I miss her on a lazy morning we spend with coffee and watching movies, reading books. I miss her singing, her calm voice"_

I hear is voice crack a little.

 _"_ _What if? What if she doesn't want to live anymore? What if she decides to end it? Why isn't she opening her eyes? I can't live without the love of my life. Aria, Aria Montgomery. Even when I say her name I get tears in my eyes. As I am sitting here, writing this, tears are streaming down my face. Will I ever get the chance to say how much I actually love her? I know she knows that, I love her, but she doesn't realise how much. I am afraid. Afraid that I can't share my life with her and Daisy and start a happy little family. She is much younger than I am but that was never an issue. All tough, what we are doing is illegal, I wouldn't trade it for the world. She is all I ever want"_

By now, Ezra is crying.

 _"_ _I know that, when I am going to read this for her, I will cry, but I will have to stay strong. I will tell her that if she wants to give up, she is allowed to. That nobody is blaiming her. That she can let go if it is to much for her"_

I know he is going to stop reading to me. He does. He starts talking.

 _"_ _Aria, let go. It's okay. You can let go"_

No! I am going to fight! I can leave them behind!

 _"_ _Let go. I will always love you"_

NO! I AM NOT LETTING GO!

 **Ezra POV**

"Aria, let go. It's okay. You can let go. Let go. I will always love you"

"Ezra?" Someone behind me says. I recognize the voice. I turn around.

"Rachel?" I let go of Aria's hand and run towards Rachel. My big sister. She opens her arms and I fall into them, crying.

"Ezra? What are you doing here, little brother?"

"Aria"

"Do you know her?"

I pull myself out of her embrace. I sniff and turn around.

"Uhm, yeah. She my uhmm… student"

"Ezra… she isn't just your student, Is she?" Rachel asks me.

"No, and please don't yell at me for dating a minor! I already have a lot to deal with, as you might know" I say pointing towards Aria.

"Ez, I am not going to yell at you. I can see that you really love her. Although it is very wrong and so illegal, I want you to be happy. After everything that happened, you deserve this"

"Thank you Rach. I love you"

"I love you too little brother"

"We agreed that you would never call me that ever again!" I say with a smirk.

"What! It's true!" Rachel says laughing.

After a while Rachel steps out of the room. I sit down next to Aria again and hold her hand. I look down.

"Whatever you say, or do, I am never letting go" I hear someone say.

Wait. I look up to see Aria with her eyes opened a little bit and a faint smile.

"Aria!" I scream.

I stand up and hug her.

"I love you Ezra. Know that I won't ever let go! I can't leave you and Dais behind"

Suddenly Spencer walks in.

"Ezra, Daisy is crying! You should- Aria!"

She runs up to Aria and puts Daisy down on the bed, after that she hugs Aria with tears streaming down her face.

Daisy crawls on the bed, towards Aria. When she reaches Aria, she lays down her head in the crook of Aria's neck.

"Mommi" Daisy shouts.

"Hello my precious Daisy" Aria says.

 **Sorry! It has been so long! I am so sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!**

 **-Britt Julia**

Twitter: OohMyHale


	11. Chapter 11

**Not an update I am so sorry. Sorry for not updating, I am just not doing well, physically. I've been holed up in my room for about 2 weeks now and I am planning on writing tomorrow. I will just have to see how this will work out. It's not easy for me and I hope you guys understand. I am sad and alone. I have no friends. I am ugly. Over all, I am really not doing well**

 **Xoxo B. Julia**


	12. Author's note : I'M BACK

Hi guys! I am back from the mental hospital! Let's call it Radley?

I am close to being healthy and my doctor told me to start writing again! She thought maybe if I started doing what I love to do, will make me better.

Writing is what I love to do. Sharing my ideas and inspire people!

And let's talk about 6x20! EZRIA! I loved the intimate scene. Let me know what you think of 6x20

Xoxo Britt Julia


End file.
